Eternal Pose (song)
Eternal Pose (エターナルポーズ Etānaru Pōzu) is the fifteenth ending to One Piece by Asia Engineer. The animation in this ending pans through several iterations of the Straw Hats as they were at earlier episodes of the anime, including the clothing they predominately wore during a specific arc. The first five iterations show Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. After the sixth iteration, Robin and Chopper are added in. This ending ran from Episode 231 to Episode 245. Romaji Tsukamikaketa yume no kakera kawaranai mono Otteru bokura wa akogare oozora ni ukabete Tsukare hateta toki no naka demo kawaranai mono Sagasu konpasu nee itsu mademo motte ireru ka na Chiisana omoide sotto hiraita nooto Furui kako no koudou wo tsuzutta nooto Sore wa choudo hikidashi no ichiban oku no hou no Ima mo taisetsu na takaramono Nemuri ni tsuku koro otozureru yume no kousou sukoshi zutsu Katachi kaenagara mo ore wa kizuku to otona ni nari How to make my dream come true Wakaru hazu nante nai sei de buruu Shikuhakku kurihiroge namida deru yume miru kokoro nomi nokoru Hoshikuzu no you ni chitta yume no kakera Ima wa mou kiete iru sono kagayaki ga Demo mada mina mune okusoko dokoka zutto taisetsu na takaramono Osanaki koro no yume monogatari wasurareji kioku no ito tadori Imada mune wo kogasu nokoribi wo keshite shimawanai you ni Minareta hare wataru kono sor ni nakama to tomo ni omoi wo takushi Utsurikawaru jidai wo koe towa ni towa ni... Unmei nante itte ii no ka na? Kono deai wa onaji mono motta mono doushi Yodooshi katatta waratta hashaida Ano yoru ni mitsuketa ichibanboshi Sonna omoi wo arata ni tsuzutta nooto Tsugi no peeji tadoritsuku tame no houhou to houkou Ima wa ho wo kakagete kyoudou de hashiridashita toutou Susumu kouro wo go! Tomo ni ikutsumo no kisetsu wo toorikoshite Nagai aida zutto onaji yume wo otteru Furikaereba sugu ni nagete kitan da Sonna kako wo chotto aratamete Ima tada kaze ni mi wo makasete Susumu houkou ni omoi wo noseru dake de "Kesshite akiramenai" nante iwanai dake de Wakatteru kara koe yo todoke! Osanaki koro no yume monogatari wasurareji kioku no ito tadori Imada mune wo kogasu nokoribi wo keshite shimawanai you ni Minareta hare wataru kono sor ni nakama to tomo ni omoi wo takushi Utsurikawaru jidai wo koe towa ni towa ni... Ima sara yume nante miru no mo kakko warui nante iwarete Furikaeru yutori mo nai hodo ashibaya ni toki dake ga sugite iku Demo ano toki egaita omoi wa tashika de Mune odorasete kureru nanika de Tatoe dare ni iwaretemo ii bokura wa kono michi koete Kikkate wa itsu datte sasai na koto Chigatta no wa nani tte? Mune no kodou Kawatta no wa kankyou to kaze no oto Itsumo soko no atta kawaranai mono... Itsuka tadoritsuku yume no owari ni Dekiru dake kono mama de otona ni Miageta hateshinai kono oozora ni towa ni towa ni... Tsukamikaketa yume no kakera kawaranai mono Otteru bokura wa akogare oozora ni ukabete Tsukare hateta toki no naka demo kawaranai mono Sagasu konpasu nee itsu mademo motte ireru ka na Itsu mademo waratte itai kara... English The fragments of an almost-grasped dream are something unchanging We chase after our aspirations, floating in the sky Even when we're exhaused, it's something unchanging Will we always be able to have the compass to search for them? A small memory, I quietly open my notebook This notebook detailing long-past actions It's a precious treasure even now Stuck in the very back of my drawer The content of the dreams that come in my sleep Changes form little by little and without realizing it, I've grown up How to make my dream come true There's no way to know, so I'm blue The hard times come, making me cry, but my dreaming heart still remains Fragments of a dream, scattered like stardust They've disappeared now, but the light Is still a precious treasure forever, somewhere deep within our hearts A childhood dream, following the unforgettable thread of a memory So that the embers that still burn my heart won't go out With my friends, I entrust our hopes to this familiar, clear sky Across the changing times to eternity, eternity... Can I say it's fate? We all met because we had the same thing We talked through the night, laughed and played That night we found the first star I wrote those memories in a new notebook The method and direction to get to the next page Now we're putting up the sail and finally racing off together Down the course we've set, go! Spending many seasons together We chased the same dream for a long time If you turn around, it's right behind us The past we threw away Now we're just letting the wind take us Where our thoughts go Just by saying, "I'll never give up" I know, so I hope my voice reaches you! A childhood dream, following the unforgettable thread of a memory So that the embers that still burn my heart won't go out With my friends, I entrust our hopes to this familiar, clear sky Across the changing times to eternity, eternity... They say it's not cool to have a dream these days Time passes so quickly there's not even time to turn around But the idea I had is still there And something makes my heart dance I don't care what anyone says, I'm going down this road The impetus is always something small So what's different? My heartbeat What's changed is the circumstances and the sound of the wind Something unchanging is always there... Someday we'll arrive at the end of a dream But I want to grow up like this Looking up at the endless sky to eternity, to eternity... The fragments of an almost-grasped dream are something unchanging We chase after our aspirations, floating in the sky Even when we're exhaused, it's something unchanging Will we always be able to have the compass to search for them? I want to always be smiling... Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:One Piece Endings